


I Wasn't Sure

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [11]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Could you write a oneshot where rowan finds out aelin is pregnant?
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476335
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	I Wasn't Sure

Rowan stretched out before swinging his legs off the bed. Once he was sitting up he stretch his shoulders out again. Aelin still slept beside him, tangled in the light sheet they had slept in. Locks of her hair had come loose from her braid and covered various parts of her face. Rowan smiled to himself and rolled back onto the bed, forgetting the task of leaving bed. When he saw Aelin like this, so at peace and relaxed, he couldn’t help himself. Mornings were his favourite. He propped himself up so that he looked down at his wife and as gently as his Fae abilities would let him he brushed away a lock of hair that covered one of Aelin’s eyes and part of her cheek.

It was a mistake.

Aelin’s eyes fluttered and her nose twitched and she rolled onto her back, placing herself right next to Rowan. Rowan held his breath as he watched her settle again in hopes that she would fall back asleep. But all his hopes were dashed as one hand came up to rub her face and her eyes slowly blinked open.

“Good morning Fireheart,” Rowan said softly and smiled. Aelin smiled back and lifted her hand to touch his face. Her hand rubbed against his un-tattooed cheek. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes and breathed in her scent. Jasmine, lemon verbena, crackling embers and… And?

Rowan’s eyes snapped open and every muscle is his body stilled. Aelin was smiling at him, ever so slightly biting her bottom lip.

“Aelin…” Rowan whispered. “You’re… How long… Did you…” Rowan stuttered out.

“I suspected, but I wasn’t sure,” Aelin said quietly as her hand now travelled to the back of Rowan’s neck. “I was hoping you would confirm it.”

A long moment of silence spread between them, Rowan’s eyes travelling down the length of Aelin’s body. His eyes rested on her stomach, exposed from her night shirt.

“Rowan.”

Rowan’s looked back to his wife’s face as Aelin now began to stoke the back of his neck soothingly.

“Rowan,” Aelin swallowed. “Rowan are you happy?”

There was real fear in Aelin’s eyes and it made Rowan’s heart crack. He tried to find the words to say to take away that fear, make it vanish like ashes caught in the wind. But he couldn’t, he felt as if he would explode if he tried to explain what he felt. So he said the only thing he could. He said it like a prayer, he said it like the lifeline it was, he said it with all the love and adoration he felt.

“Fireheart.”

He kissed Aelin once.

“Fireheart.”

He kissed Aelin again, this time lingering close to her face wiping away the tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

“My Fireheart.”

Rowan kissed Aelin deeply and he could feel her smile against his lips.


End file.
